My Sweet Valentine
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: The Voyager crew celibrates Valentine's Day. Who sends what to who? ¤The song doesn't belong to me either! Forgot to write it in the Fic.¤


Author: Tha1n0nlyVoyGirl  
  
Date: 13/2 2002  
  
Rating: G  
  
Code: VOY  
  
Pairings: P/T, J/C, K/MDelaney, EMH/7  
  
Disclaimer: Voyager and all the celebrating crew belongs to Paramount, Viacom.  
  
Feedback: Review.  
  
Comments : voy_girl@imatrekkie.com , voygirl@gotmail.com (rather use this,I don't know when the other one will disappear!)  
  
**Thanks to: My Beta Readers!**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Sweet Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
"Tom, what are you doing? I'm talking to you."  
  
Tom and Harry sat by Harry's old coffee table.  
  
"I'm looking for a picture of a heart that actually looks like a heart. These are useless."  
  
"Because it's Valentine's Day tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to do something to show B'Elanna that I love her. My replicator rations are up, so I can't even give her a simple rose."  
  
"I won't help you this time, but I've got an idea. Why don't you draw one yourself then?"  
  
"Should I draw a heart?"  
  
"If you don't want to, you can always ask the Doc for a 3D image of a beating human heart. I'm sure he'll be glad to help you."  
  
"Okay, Harry. I'll try to draw one myself then, if you tell me who you're going to give a rose."  
  
Harry hesitated for a while.  
  
"C'mon, Harry! Aren't you going to give something to someone special?"  
  
"No, I'm not in love with anyone."  
  
"You've gotta be interested in someone?"  
  
"No, really. I'm not."  
  
"You're not. What about you and Meghan Delaney?"  
  
"We're only friends and you know that, Tom."  
  
Harry blushed a little and looked at his hands, holding an empty Padd.  
  
"Then why are you looking like a tomato?"  
  
"Like I've said, we're only friends."  
  
"And who was it who thought that B'Elanna and I hated each other?"  
  
"I didn't thing you hated each other! But I didn't thing you were in love either!"  
  
"Okay, back to the subject. Why did you blush?"  
  
"Okay, I like her... quite much."  
  
"See. Give Meg something."  
  
"She'll think I'm so stupid!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah! She's not interested in me, I tell you!"  
  
"You won't know until you've tried."  
  
"Your actually right! I'll might do something for her after all."  
  
"You'd better if you donÂ´t want to be alone in the DQ for another year."  
  
"I'm not alone. I've got you, and B'Elanna, Meg, Jenny, Seven and-"  
  
"I didn't want you to list all your friends. I meant the other way."  
  
"Oh, the love way."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oh! Now you've done it again! I won't be ably to sleep this night either. Instead I'll lie awake thinking."  
  
"About what you're going to give to Meghan on Valentine's Day."  
  
"Okay, okay! You win. I'll give something to Megahn. Anonymous of course."  
  
"Coward."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"Stop it! If it'll make you happy, I'll sign with a 'H'."  
  
"And if you want to make yourself happy, you sign it with 'Harry Kim'."  
  
"I'll sign it 'H'."  
  
"I guess that's better than nothing."  
  
***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Â¨Â¨  
  
  
  
~To: Meg, the meaner one of the Twin Mistresses Of Evil.  
  
Â¤  
  
Roses are red  
  
violets are blue  
  
sugar is sweet  
  
and so are you  
  
Â¤  
  
Love,  
  
Buster Kincaid~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Â¨  
  
"Meg! You've been by that console for five minutes! Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, Jen. everything's fine. In fact, real fine."  
  
"I'm sorry, I missed the last part."  
  
"No, it's nothing."  
  
"Then would you come and help me move my sofa? I've asked you a hundred times!"  
  
"I'm on my way. I'll just have to save something first..."  
  
***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~To: B'Elanna Torres  
  
From: Tom Paris  
  
Enjoying your night shift in Engineering?  
  
Just wanted to say I LOVE YOU!  
  
0------  
  
This isn't a real rose, but I hope it'll due for tonight. Hope you'll like the song.  
  
Love you, Tom.  
  
Attached File: Paris72B ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
B'Elanna Torres looked around. Engineering was completely empty, she was alone with the warp core.  
  
"Computer, open file Paris72B."  
  
*File opened*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Â¤  
  
My funny Valentine  
  
sweet funny Valentine  
  
you make me smile with my heart.  
  
Your looks are laughable  
  
unphotographable  
  
yet  
  
you're my favorite work of art.  
  
Is your figure less than Greek  
  
is your mouth a little weak  
  
when you open it to speak  
  
are you smart?  
  
But don't change a hair for me  
  
not if you care for me  
  
stay  
  
little Valentine  
  
stay!  
  
Each day is Valentine's Day.  
  
Â¤  
  
"Computer, store file in my personal database and play it one more time."  
  
*File stored*  
  
Â¤ My funny Valentine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~***  
  
"Good morning, Seven! What brings you to Sickbay a wonderful day like this?"  
  
"I do not find anything remarkable with this particular day."  
  
"But Seven, it's Valentine's Day. One of the most important days of the year!"  
  
"A remarkable day for humans, maybe. Not for me."  
  
"But you are human."  
  
"I am Borg. Doctor, do you find this day... important?"  
  
"Well, yes. I can say I do-"  
  
"Is that the reason why I found a bouquet of flowers in my alcove this morning?"  
  
"Did you like them?"  
  
"I thought sending gifts to a special person on Valentine's Day means that you love that person?"  
  
"Hrrm... I've never had anyone to send flowers to before, and I thought it would be suitable to greet my protÃ©gÃ©e this time."  
  
"I do not consider myself as your protÃ©gÃ©e. But I will keep your gift, Doctor, if you promise to not repeat this procedure."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Fine. Have a continued good day, Doctor."  
  
"The same, Seven. The same..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
When Kathryn Janeway opened the door to the hallway outside her quarters that morning, she found a heart-shaped box next to her door.  
  
She carried into her quarters and putted it down at a table.  
  
She sat down in her favorite chair and read the card attached.  
  
~Dark chocolate filled with nougat and a faint taste of coffee. Just as you want them.~  
  
The card wasn't signed, but Kathryn knew who the big box was from anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chakotay walked in through the Bridge main doors. He was alone, he wanted to be there early. He always got the feeling of being the only man on the whole ship. Sometimes he liked that feeling, sometimes not.  
  
But it was something different this morning, he noticed it immediately. The difference involved his chair.  
  
A red rose was attached to the back. He carefully loosened it and read the card attached to the stalk.  
  
~As the only person knowing all about my favorite candy, it had to be you. Meet me in your quarters at 2200 hours. K.~  
  
Chakotay smiled to himself. He was not alone. 


End file.
